Outside
by raquelvalente91
Summary: AU. JF March Challenge... "I'm on the outside/And I'm looking in/And I can see through you/See your true colors" COMPLETE
1. Red John

**AN: **_I came up with this idea yesterday night, so I'll just see where my mind takes me. If you want to join me on this, then please, make yourself comfortable cause the journey's about to begin... :) And I'd like to thank my muse (Nica) for everything! Mi wuv yah, gial!_**  
FIC: **_Outside  
_**Written For: **_Jello-Forever March Challenge  
_**Prompt: **_Standing On The Outside  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own a cookie...and a strawberry...and that's just about it._

**Chapter 1: **_Red John's POV_

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of the beach-house.  
Through the window I see the blond man with the woman I love and it drives me crazy.  
A few days ago, Alana swore she would leave him soon but that still didn't happen. I know she has our four year old daughter with her and the man doesn't have a clue about our affair.  
The love I have for Alana and Rachel makes me get out of there and head to my apartment.

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of my apartment and I'm arguing with Alana.

"_Matt, I love you, but I can't leave him right now"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he will fight for Rachel's custody if I divorce him and…"_

"_He'll find out she's not his daughter"_

"_Yes. I'm sorry Matt, I really am, but I won't risk on leaving him with false hopes about our daughter, only to be crushed"_

"_But Alana…"_

"_I have to go"_

Watching her leave makes me clench my fists in anger and I swear revenge. He won't be with my girls not now nor ever. And if I have to kill them for such, then so be it.

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of the beach-house, once again. Two years passed since Alana and I last seen each other and in these two years, my killing skills have been improving.  
Last night I saw him on the TV and he talked about me… He mocked me on a live TV show… Him, the fake psychic mocked me, the powerful and sensational serial killer who has control over his life without his knowledge.  
The rage takes over and I get in the house hearing the voices in my little girl's room. Apparently they are still all by themselves, so I better take advantage of the situation.  
I move slowly through the house, taking the stairs that lead me to the room, accompanied by my faithful (and very sharp) blade.  
I get in the room and they scream as they see me. Alana instinctively holds Rachel close to her as I walk towards them.

"_Matt, what are you doing?"_

Her voice drips with fear and I smirk.

"_I'm doing what needs to be done, sweetheart. If I can't have you neither can he"_

I stab them several times with no mercy and following my _Modus Operandi _I draw my trademark smiley face with their own blood on the wall.  
I take a moment to admire my work of art and I leave the house as I hear a car parking outside.  
I hide in the bushes and wait…  
Hearing the scream that tears apart the peaceful night, some sort of maniac wave of pleasure and satisfaction flows through me.

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of the CBI building. I thought about turning myself in but that plan changes suddenly when I see him with the Senior Agent. They're smiling and I'm absolutely sure that she's feeling something for him. I see he still wears his wedding band and that makes me turn and leave.  
They're walking in my direction, heading for the building and as I pass by him, I can't resist.

"_Good afternoon Mr. Jane"_

He throws me a confused smile and I can almost see his wheels turning to know who I am. I continue walking and a smile crept up my features.  
The duel between us will come soon…

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of the crime scene.  
My latest victim was finally found, and of course, the SCU is already here.  
From where I stand, I can see the victim's room and I watch his reaction to what he sees on the wall.  
The red smiley face and a bonus I left him…

_Good afternoon Mr. Jane_

And I leave the scene smirking.  
It's good to watch from an outside perspective, how I affect that man.

He stole my life and I reclaimed it.

Payback's a bitch…


	2. Officer Lucas

**AN: **_If I forgot to tell you that I'm writting this fic from the POV's of random and/or known people, then here it is. Another chapter. Hope you like it, Jellowers! All the mistakes in here are my work of art! ;)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own officer Lucas cause he's my mind' creation - basically, he's hot! =B I don't own the other characters....yet._

**AN2: **_Do you think I should write one or more chapters here? Please, leave your opinion, it's very much appreciated :)_

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of the yellow tape.

I've been an officer of the law for about two years and I've never seen anything like this before. And I'm just not talking about the crime scene but the chemistry that runs in the SCU team.  
Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon accompanied by Agents Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt and the infamous consultant Patrick Jane take over this case and my boss can't do anything about it but to grumble and mutter something about politics.  
I see Mr. Jane's eyes slowly changing to a darker shade when he enters the house.

I didn't talk about the crime scene to you, did I?  
Well, yes, it is a Red John's case and from what I've heard in the station about how Red John killed Mr. Jane's wife and child, I'd say the consultant has every right to seek revenge.  
There are two victims inside, a mother and daughter, both with blond hair and blue eyes, cut open with their nails painted in their own blood and two smiley faces on the wall.

Mr. Jane walks out of the house and the Senior Agent follows him.  
I can't hear what they're saying but the consultant seems angry and the agent is trying to calm him down. Ouch…He pounds his fist in the outside wall and that seems to hurt. Agent Lisbon grabs him and almost drags him violently to her SUV.

I approach them slowly, still going unnoticed and it appears to anyone that I'm just doing my job, surveying the scene, but I'm more interested in what is going to happen next.  
I see Agent Lisbon reaching the First-Aid Kit to treat Mr. Jane's hand. To me they appear to be incredibly close, but not in a relationship. I picked up some stuff over the years to know when a man feels a certain attraction for a woman and vice-versa or even when they are just friends and their relationship won't move to the next level.  
Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane, God help me if I'm wrong, but they seem to be a mix of the two categories. They're just friends but there's the indescribable attraction between them, towards the other.  
I shake my head to clear my thoughts and to focus on what I'm doing… hearing them.

"_He's playing me Lisbon and I can't allow him to do that."_

"_Jane, please, just listen to me. You can't play his game. That's what he wants you to do."_

"_If I don't play by his rules, I'll never catch him."_

"_I've had it, Jane. I'm not letting you choose death, because no matter what you say, that's exactly what you're doing right now. I understand all you're feeling right now…"_

"_No, you don't. You've never been married, you've never had a child to go home to. You're way more dysfunctional than I am, Lisbon. Your mother died in a car crash, your father was a drunken man who hit you and your brothers and you only care about your job and your career, never trusting or trying to trust anyone, not having a normal life."_

"_Screw you, Jane. I tried. I swear I did, but this is the final straw. You have no right to mention my family when I'm here every single day sticking my neck for you and to make you see that there's more than just revenge. Do whatever the hell you want. I'm tired of fighting and trying to reach for a person who just gave up living a long time ago."_

I see her leave him and return to the house. Mr. Jane curses and sees me looking at him. He shakes his head and goes away.  
Someone is calling me but I'm so immersed in my thoughts that I return back to reality when my boss touches my arm.

"_Hey Lucas, you ok?"_

"_Yes boss. I'm sorry. You were saying?"_

"_Pack your things and let's get back to the station. This case belongs to the SCU."_

"_Sure thing Boss."_

As I'm packing my stuff, I see them again walking back to the SUV, together. The consultant stops and touches the agent's hand. Boy, I admire that man. Agent Lisbon is the scariest woman I've ever met, including my mother-in-law.  
It looks to me he's about to say the two words that even though are pronounced many times, can't change a thing, but she doesn't let him. Instead she just nods and they are back to themselves again.

The Senior Bossy Agent and the Pain in the Ass Consultant.

Even though I'm standing on the outside, I can smell a future romantic relationship.


	3. Sam Bosco

**AN: **_So, I wrote this in 20 minutes and I hope you like it. Thank you:_ **Koezh**, **iloveplotbunnies** _and_ **PhoenixWytch** _for reviewing the first two chapters :)_  
**Disclaimer: **_You still don't believe I don't own the series? Poor you!_

**Chapter 3:**_ Sam Bosco's POV_

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of her office.

It's crazy to imagine that she has her own team right now. I've always seen her as the ambitious woman who was on my team in San Francisco PD, just an officer of the law. I've never imagined that she would actually go this far.

We shared some passionate nights after those hard cases, but nothing else. I was married and I was her boss. Those kinds of relationships in the PD aren't allowed, but we didn't care about the rules.  
Those were happy days.

I admit that I fell in love with her but I couldn't leave my wife. The safety of a marriage and the future of a promising career (mine, not hers) can't be replaced by a relationship between colleagues. And as her Superior, I'd be thrown out of the force. We both didn't want that to happen.

And now I see her in her office, filling in some paperwork, and that consultant barges in her privacy. I'm thinking she's going to kick his ass, but to my dismay, that doesn't happen. Instead she…smiles.  
Teresa Lisbon wears a real smile on her face and I feel jealousy spreading in my body, because I'm not the one who makes her smile like that. He is.

I hate myself for not being the right man for her.  
I hate him because he makes her thing he's the right man for her.  
I… I don't hate her, because she doesn't have a clue on what's going on.

I shake my head and go back to my office because I need to check the new leads on Red John's case.

I ask my secretary for a coffee and the next thing I know I'm fighting for my life in a hospital and she's right in front of me, holding my hand and saying everything is going to be okay, but I know her better than that. I've learned that her eyes tell everything one needs to know and I can tell she's lying.  
When I ask her to tell me the truth, she says things are not looking too good for me right now, and she cries.  
This might be the last chance I get to tell her how I feel, so I don't hesitate.

"_I__ love you Teresa."_

I see that she's shocked by my confession and I tell her to call Jane. She does and the man enters the room.

"_Hey Bosco"_

"_Listen Jane, I don't like you, you don't like me neither, so I'm going to cut on the case. Take care of Teresa. Don't even try to let her down with your obsession on Red John."_

"_Bosco, I…"_

"_Shut up Jane, and listen to me. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve her love, her friendship, everything she does for you. If you hurt her, I'll come back and haunt you forever."_

I hear him chuckle sadly. I look in his eyes and I see that he caught my drift.

"_Do the only thing you can do for yourself, Jane. Accept the love she's giving you and love her back. Got it?"_

He nods and I feel all the strength leaving my body as darkness slowly takes over me.


	4. Virgil Minelli

**AN: **_Short chapter. Thank you all for the kind reviews :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Not mine...Believe me._

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of the bullpen.

I see the best team of the CBI and I take my time to observe them.  
They just closed a case and it's their case-closed pizza time.

I notice Rigsby and Van Pelt standing slightly close to each other and the sly looks between them don't go unnoticed by me. I'll just close my eyes at whatever they have going on between them because I've grown fond of the pair.

Cho is drinking his beer and reading his book. I smile at his forever-and-always-stoic expression. I've know him since he got in the bureau and I won't be surprised if he turns out to be the Director one day. He's a hell of an agent.

Teresa and Jane are bickering over something.  
I see her as my own daughter and I only want the best for her. I know she actually enjoys having the consultant in her team.  
He makes her angry, makes her blush, he challenges her but I know that deep down, he would never do anything to hurt her. I also am absolutely certain that she fell head over heels for him, but she doesn't show it and neither does he.  
Teresa fought hard to get where she is right now. The best Senior Agent in her field, the best team in the state of California and the best closed cases rate in the US. Life was hard for her, but she made it and I'm very proud of her.

I actually mind the agents dating other members of their own team, but I **will **close my eyes at the SCU, because the two soon-to-be-couples deserve it.

Jane says something and Teresa laughs. I can't help the smile that graces my features. I've never heard her laugh like that.  
He loves her, there's no doubt in that, but his thirst for revenge makes him go blind to see that the second chance he so deserves is right in front of him.

I go back to my office and close the door. There still is some paperwork about Jane's conduct on this case that I need to finish.


	5. Jake Lisbon

**AN: **_I don't know what else to say. This fic is making my head hurt but I'll be updating and trying to find other characters to mess with.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Blah... I thought we were already past that._

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of her apartment.

I can say that I see Teresa as my heroine. After all, she was the one who saved me and my brothers from our dad.  
My sister is our guardian angel. She always was and always will be. Whenever I speak to her, she's always concerned about my well-being and what is happening in my life.

I'm a successful and wealthy lawyer in the biggest law firm in New Jersey. My sister is very proud of me and my brothers are too, but she shows it a little bit more.

I'm the youngest sibling. Our mom died when I was three and I can't remember a thing about her. Teresa has always been like a mother to me. And I know what she's been through, raising the three of us. I was her pain in the ass back then, messing things up but she never gave up on me, instead, she was always supportive and encouraging me, making me see the right path.

And now I'm visiting her, but I stop as I see her and one blond guy entering her apartment. He says something I can't hear and she laughs. I smile because of that. It's good to see her laughing, without worrying about a thing. The guy makes her be like that and I find myself liking him already.

I knocked on the door and I could her laughter inside.  
The blond man opened the door and stared at me.

"Hello there. You are?"

I smiled and opened my mouth to answer but she saw me first.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Hey sis, may I…uh"

I couldn't finish my sentence. She had already her arms wrapped around me.  
I could see the blond man smiling and I winked.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and childhood embarrassing stories, not to mention the blush she had in her cheeks when the man whose name was Patrick laughed his ass off.

It came to my mind that my sister liked, really liked this guy and the feeling was reciprocated. After all what she's done for me, it was now her chance to be happy, and I could actually picture them together.

They make quite the pair.


	6. Wayne Rigsby

**AN: **_This fic is almost over, but I'll update the next chapter soon. God! I saw Code Red this morning and I kept rewinding the video back to the part when Lisbon actually punches Jane. INCREDIBLE!! I kept laughing my ass off at that one... Nough talking... Let me give you something to read, people!  
_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned the series, Lisbon wouldn't be punching Jane... She would be kissing him._

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of the interrogation room watching them argue.

I'm with Jane on this one… Scratch that, I'm always in Jane's side, even though he's still a pain in the ass trying to ruin my reputation and my relationship with Grace.

Boss and Jane are arguing over the case (a woman was found dead in her bathroom, and we believe that the murder weapon was poison, but not just any poison… viper poison) and Jane, as usual, is planning to frame the housekeeper, to find the real killer.

I'm standing near them, and I must say that seeing them arguing is like seeing a tennis match…amusing and possibly neck-breaking.

"_Come on Lisbon, let me do this. At least you'll have the killer"_

"_Forget it Jane."_

"_Why?"_

"_Too much paperwork when we close this thing off and an apology to the housekeeper"_

"_Do you want me to apologise to her later? Because I can be very dishonest when I want to"_

"_I know that"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I see that dishonesty every time you apologise to me"_

"_What? I've never done that…"_

"_Yes you have"_

"_Not to you"_

"_Don't lie to me Jane"_

"_I'm not"_

"_Yes, you are. I know you. You lie to me about everything"_

"_Name one time"_

"_Ok. Last week you told me you were going out of the office because you had some grocery shopping to do. Turns out, you went to the victim's house and got arrested for trespassing"_

"_That's not a lie"_

"_You're doing it again"_

"_Well… Maybe I lie about a few things but professionally. I've never lied to you about my personal stuff"_

"_Yeah, right"_

"_If I didn't trust you, I would lie, but I trust you. With my own life, as a matter of fact, and because of that, I would not lie to you about serious things on my personal life"_

Boss stared at Jane, not her evil glare, but a shocked one. I coughed to get their attention.

"_What is it Rigsby?"_

"_Sorry boss, I just wanted to let you know that we caught the killer. It was her sister."_

Jane's expression was priceless. I could tell he didn't saw that one coming.  
Boss just nodded and I went to my favourite place in the building…the kitchen.

I know that those two belong together… Heck, everyone could see that.

I pushed the thoughts of my boss and the consultant out of my mind as soon as I saw a huge sandwich with my name on it in the fridge, almost praying to be eaten.


	7. Karen Jane

**AN: **_I can, unfortunately say, that this is over. Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. They actually made my days._  
_Now, I'm going to work on Red Family and Drabbles, if you don't mind. I'm suffering a little from writer's block and now I finally understand why it sucks... -.-'_  
**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own my socks..._

* * *

I'm standing on the outside of my room, watching them.

Even though I'm young I observe people and I can read them like my dad does, after all, he was the one who taught me his tricks.

When people ask me how it feels to have a law enforcement agent and a consultant as parents, I tell them it's the greatest thing EVER! Come on, I'm kind of unique that way. Even in the 1st grade when the teacher made that career day thingy, I always brought my parents because in a way, I actually wanted to be like them when I grew up.

Some may think that having them as parents may drive a person crazy, but not me. I mean, they have their bickering and bantering and teasing days that make me go to my room because I'm too young to be shocked with some nasty PDA, but other than that, wouldn't you like to have a blue-eyed-pain-in-the-ass-fake-psychic mentalist as your father? Or a green-eyed-bossy-petite-grumpy Senior Agent as your mother?

I'm watching them walking hand in hand to their room. They're silent, but I think that's the best way they talk to each other. The silence isn't uncomfortable and I'm used to it by now. They have been through a lot in the past.  
Dad was married once and he had a daughter. The fake psychic thing applies here. He made a living of that, until he pissed off a serial killer known as Red John who murdered his family.  
5 years later and with a thirst for revenge, dad started to work for the CBI, in my mom's Special Crimes Unit, with uncle Cho, uncle Wayne and aunt Grace.

Uncle Cho provides me the information I need about them.  
Because of that, I know that dad and mom didn't get along well. She was the boss-lady that needed to have everything under control and dad was a revolutionary with strange methods of getting the truth out of suspects. Dad teased and mom blushed, dad bickered and mom bantered, dad made a mess and mom cleaned it up, dad behaved like a 5 year old and mom kept him on his toes, dad cried and mom comforted him, dad was angry and mom calmed him down, dad was in danger and mom saved his life, dad gave up and mom made him see that there were people who cared about him…. And the list goes on.  
Finally, when dad was face-to-face with Red John, mom and the team helped him, shooting the killer and saying in their reports that dad was in danger and they had killed Red John in self-defence.

It didn't take long to dad move on with his life and ask mom out on a date, eventually, 6 months after the date, they got married and had three kids.  
Now, I know that they are truly soul-mates. Just take one good look in their eyes and you can see that after all, they belong together.

I see them entering their room, kissing and proclaiming their love for each other and I smile.  
I must admit that their relationship is cooler to be seen from the outside.

Dad peeks and he sees me, sending me a glare.  
I can read his mind right now…wait, he's sending me… oh yeah, got it.  
But Daaaad… I don't wanna go to bed right now…

"_Good night Karen"_

"_Good night dad"_


End file.
